


The times Harry and Uma had kissed before (then the one time it mattered)

by Noah_Jefferson



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, Mal & Uma (Disney) Friendship, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah_Jefferson/pseuds/Noah_Jefferson
Summary: Harry Hook and Uma Triskellion had kissed before, but she refused to let it mean anything. But would it mean something when she needed it to?





	The times Harry and Uma had kissed before (then the one time it mattered)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on tumblr a while back, basically it was about Harry and Uma being like the first villain kids to perform true love's kiss. Then after watching (leaked) Descendants 3 my huma heart was enlightened and I just had to write something. Wish I could credit the original poster but I can't remember who it was, if anyone does please comment who they are as they deserve proper credit :)  
> (Also I had no beta for this, I will die like a man)

\------The Isle of The Lost----Age 8------

Uma was tired and pissed, so no change there then to how she felt usually. But today was just a tad worse, she had somehow managed to make her mother wail in despair over how true love's kiss was her downfall (and Jonas wondered why she hated Valentine's Day). Her mother was the only person she ever heard about true love's kiss from on the Isle; it wasn't taught about in school, parents hid it from their children and anything to do with the forbidden word that was love was ignored - as far as Uma was concerned true love was a sham, and therefore true love's kiss, in Uma's eyes, was non-existant. It's not like her mother and father had any sort of love between them, seeing as though he left the pair when Ursula was pregnant and it's not like Ursula ever showed Uma any love either, other than giving Uma the night shift off once every umpteen years. Auradon certainly didn't love anyone either, if they had any ounce of that love (if you can even call it that -all that eyelash batting and dazed looks makes her sick to her stomach) that they show on their pathetic soaps that her mother watches religiously 24/7 they wouldn't have left thousands of children to starve on a island when they did. Their love is just about as forced as anyone on the Isle's is, that just solidified Uma's view on the disgusting, stomach wrenching, fake emotion that is love. Uma felt even worse after that train of thought, she needed cheering up and knew only 1 person who could do that.  
Uma gave the Stabbington brother his wet rot and bid the shoppe good day (by shoving her middle finger to her mother working in the back and proclaiming Cook could use the exercise).

As soon as Uma got out of that shit-hole she ran down to the black rocky shore of the Isle, she looked on to see Auradon. Hearing and seeing their stupid Valentine's Day celebrations made her groan in anguish at the situation she was in. 

"What's that big groan for, lasse?" asked a thick scottish accent behind her. A big grin appeared on her face as Uma turned her head to see her best friend, Harry Hook taking a seat next to her with a bag in his hand.  
"Mum's been mouthing off about stupid true love's kiss again." Uma spat  
"Ah, that would do it. The barge came a wee bit earlier today while ya was workin', packed full of heart shape sweeties 'n' lollies. Ya look like ya could do with a few."  
Harry said, holding the bag of sweets in her direction  
"Why does everything have to be all disgusting and heart shaped?" Uma folded her arms in annoyance  
Harry held the bag closer to her, Uma took a small handful and shoved them in her mouth causing Harry to smile to himself.  
"Ya know me da has different views 'bout love 'n' all that." Harry told her  
"Piss off, you know Hook is a sentimental old bastard." Uma scoffed  
"Oi, hear me out. He said he loved me mother, and she was pretty and nice and kind 'n' all that. He said she was the light of his life and that he fully loved her 'til the day she kicked the bucket. He said she loved him too and said with her he felt true love n all that like." Harry explained  
"Yeah well, it's not he feels love anymore after being dumped here. We were born here, we are never ever gonna be able to feel love Harry." Uma retorted  
"We can't know that yet Uma." Harry pouted

So Uma grabbed his collar and kissed him. It was clumsy and uncoordinated and sloppy but for some reason, to Uma, it felt vaguely... nice. She pulled away quite quickly and pulled herself together, fighting the pinkish blush on her cheeks.  
"Look, nothing special happened, therefore true love's kiss doesn't exist, so can you just drop it Harry." Uma commanded, oddly quieter than usual, finding anywhere else to look but at Harry. She was definitely not thinking about Harry's soft lips, or the way he smelt like leather and sea salt, or the way she could taste the sugary strawberry candies he'd been eating, and she definitely didn't look at the redish blush covering his freckled cheeks.  
"Alright lass," Harry coughed, changing the subject.

But what Uma didn't notice while she kissed Harry was that over in Auradon, a firework lit. You see on Valentine's Day, Auradon has this huge outdoor party to celebrate the day. And naturally, they have fireworks configured to go off when lovers kiss. Fairy godmother frowned, 'no-one had kissed another yet outside, must have just been at bit faulty.'

\------Ursula's Fish and Chip Shoppe----Age 17------

Uma looked astonishing, she looked so incredibly beautful. Harry had fallen in love with her for so long now he didn't think he could feel it any stronger, but now looking upon his captain in the dress she'd conjured using Maleficent's spellbook he felt a surge of emotion for Uma. He was brought back to the present when the crew began wooping and cheering Uma's name, she grinned maliciously looking around at her crew.  
"What's my name?" Uma called  
"Uma!" chorused the entire crew, who laughed and grinned and clapped as they looked at the sea witch who was going to save them all. But Harry was more reserved than usual. For the first time in so long he felt true fear, he was scared what would happen if those Auradon pricks caught Uma, what would happen to her. How could he live without his Captain? He couldn't, he simply couldn't.  
Uma had a very solid plan, she would use the spell book to make a small hole in the barrier to get through, swim to the Cotillion boat and then spell Ben to fall in love with her and get him to take her to the Ball. Simple. But it still scared Harry, he couldn't put behind him the buts or the what ifs. He was in his thoughts again, and Uma noticed that.  
"Well crewmates, it looks like the time has come for me to," Uma cleared her throat and put on a sickly sweet princess smile and voice, "Bid you people farewell." Uma punctuated the caricature with a queen-like wave and signalled for her first mate to let her take his arm (he did without a second thought). This all earned hearty laughs from the crew,  
"We'll be watching the entire thing on TV, Captain!" Desiree saluted  
"Whatever you do Uma, don't do a Mal and defect!" Gonzo shouted  
"Jeez Gonzo, who do you take me for?" Uma pretend looked offended as she walked out the shoppe. "I will see you all with the wand in my hand!"

As Harry and Uma walked out the shoppe Uma changed her expression and held Harry's arm, looking deep into his eyes.  
"You were too quiet, what are you thinking about?" Uma interrogated  
"Take me with ya." Harry asked, his eyes pleading  
"You know I can't do that, Harry." Uma broke eye contact, looking down, biting her lip.  
Harry placed a soft hand under her chin, bringing her face up so their eyes met  
"Why Uma? I want to be there so nothing happens to ya." Harry asked, the emotion clear in his voice. Uma held his wrist, his arm moving to let his hand cup her chin.  
"Well that's exactly why, in case something happens to me the crew needs you to become their Captain." Uma replied, her voice tight causing Harry's heart to drop to his stomach.  
"No, don't ya dare say that darling." Harry's voiced cracked slightly, moving his hands to hold Uma's shoulders  
"Don't you think i've considered the possibility that I won't come back?" Uma sniffed, holding back tears, she refused to cry right now.  
"Lemme walk ya to the barrier then love, in case this is the last time we see each other." Harry clenched his jaw

They walked in silence to the edge of the barrier and they stopped just in front of it.  
"Well Uma, Captain, you do clean up well," Harry began, brushing her shoulders. "Auradon is lucky to be graced with your presence." Harry smiled through the heart-wrenching pain he was going through.  
"Thank you, Harry." Uma replied honestly, "Look Harry, if I die out there.."  
"No, ya 're going to come back alive. Ya hear me? You're comin' back alive." Harry choked  
In that moment, it was all too much. Uma surged forward, grabbing Harry's collar to pull him to her height and kissed him hard. The kiss was filled with desperation and need. Uma needed the reassurance and Harry was desperate for his Captain to survive. Harry and Uma both let a tear fall as Harry cupped her face, Uma felt a rush of strength through her body at the kiss and finally pulled away.  
"Ya will come back." Harry huffed, getting his breath back after the kiss and pulling Uma into a tight emotional hug, and after what felt like too short a time he walked away from his Captain and headed back to the chip shoppe, wiping the single tear from his cheek. Uma pushed away the thoughts that Harry's lips were as soft as she remembered and that Harry still smelled of sea salt and leather and focused on casting the spell. The hole in the barrier opened and Uma climbed through it.

What Uma again didn't notice was that the hole stayed open for a bit longer than the book said it would.

\------Auradon----Age 18------

It was odd. Uma and Mal sorting out their differences finally had made Uma feel weird. All she really knew is that she couldn't trust gecko girl fully, the only one she could trust with all her heart was Harry. Gil had begun to warm up to Jafar Jr and while she didn't mind too much it wasn't comforting either. It was antagonising having to stay away from Harry for so long, it was only a few months but she'd never felt pain like that before, and now they were together she almost refused to move from his side. Currently they were searching for King Ben, Beastly had managed to go and piss off Princess Audrey and now she was certainly not happy. Audrey had cast a sleeping spell across Auradon, even turning a few to stone, that definitely wasn't princess-like. Most of them headed to Fairy cottage, Audrey's suspected hideout. Jane, Gil and Doug had gone to look for Fairy Godmother so Uma was left with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Celia and Harry.

As the group stalked toward the cottage, Audrey appeared in front of them. A sly and sulky frown was painted across her face.  
"How dare you free Benny Boo from his beast form!" Audrey shouted at them, almost like she were having a tantrum.  
Needless to say, Uma wasn't impressed and scoffed, making eye contact with Harry who also wore a grin. Ben tried again to reason with Audrey,  
"Audrey, please. You have to stop this!" He begged  
"I, don't have to stop anything! You and Mal disgraced me so I want to take my revenge!" Audrey sceamed in anger  
"Audrey don't do this!" Evie reasoned as Audrey lifted the scepter  
"Audrey, just give us the scepter and everything will be forgiven!" Mal bargained  
"Look you don't need to hurt anyone." Jay replied  
"I don't need to do anything! But I want to and that's all that matters." Audrey grinned maniacally  
"Put the scepter down Audrey!" Uma tried  
"No, how dare you think you can talk to me like an equal you villain!" Audrey cried, lifting the scepter and sending a blast Uma's way. 

Harry immediately knew what was happening and pushed Uma out the way, putting himself in line for the blast. Uma had just enough time to cry out before Harry turned into stone. Audrey cackled maniacally before disappearing int a cloud of pastel pink smoke. Uma immediately stood up and looked at Harry's stone equivalent.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried.  
"Uma, this wasn't your fault." Mal comforted  
"Yes, yes it was." Uma replied, cupping Harry's face.  
"Can't we do what we did to Ben on him?" Carlos asked  
"The water only did so much, remember." Jay replied  
"Well, what did you do to wake up Doug?" Ben asked  
"True love's kiss." Evie smiled  
"Surely that could work." Ben tried  
"Nah, that only woke up Doug because he was under the same curse Sleeping Beauty was under. Have you ever done magical history? Aurora was woken with it from a 100 year sleep, not woken up from being turned to stone." Uma replied, head looking down at the floor.  
"Uma, I woke Ben up from your love spell with true love's kiss." Mal put her hand on Uma's shoulder, she shrugged it off.  
"This is a different kind of spell," Uma shook her head, "Besides, it's hard to believe Harry and I are in the 'true love' needed to actually pull the kiss off."  
"Are you sure, I've seen how you act two around one another." Celia butted in  
"True love doesn't exist for villain kids." Uma snapped  
"Then how do you explain Mal and I then? Or Doug and Evie? Or even Jane and Carlos?" Ben countered  
"That's because there's a little auradon kid in the mix of those pairs." Uma scoffed, "Surely Mal has told you love doesn't exist on the Isle. If you hadn't noticed, Harry and I are both from the Isle. Neither of us has been able to teach the other how to love or any crap like that."  
"You'll never know unless you try." Evie said comfortingly, "I didn't know if Doug was in love with me but I still tried. I know it seems daunting, not thinking you know how to love but trust me, you've probably felt it before. I know you Uma, out of any VK, I trust you and Harry to be the first to break the curse by being 2 kids born on the Isle learning how to love one another."

Uma had never thought of it that way before. Did she love her first mate? The two had known each other for so long, they knew just about everything there was to know about each other. But she hadn't realised until now the look in Harry's eyes when he looked at her, the soft voice he adopted around her, the lingering touches and the stupid pet names that she adored so much. The raw emotion she felt the times they'd kissed, at 7 years old when she was just doing it to shut him up and spite her mother. How she'd felt her heart beat faster and longed to taste his sweet and soft lips again. At age 17, the weakness of his voice when she'd mentioned the prospect of her death to him. The desperation in her heart as she kissed him longingly, she refused to let that be the last time they saw each other after that kiss and felt that strong, overwhelming emotion in her chest when they locked lips. Her stupid, chivalrous first mate just had to get himself in this position didn't he, making her question all her feelings toward him across the span of years she'd known the pirate. 

The stupid Scottish pirate, her stupid scottish pirate. Hers. She had to try. That complicated feeling of love arose in her chest, she had to try and save her first mate, her  
best friend, the boy she.. loved. With that thought Uma looked at Harry's stone face and closed her eyes, softly kissing the boy's lips. When she pulled away and opened her eyes, the stone disappeared inch by agonisingly slow inch until there her first mate stood.  
"By Hades." sighed the incredulous Ben  
"I knew you could do it." Evie smiled, meanwhile Harry was a bit more wondrous,  
"Last I checked I was stone, what in Hook's name happened?" Harry looked at his trusted Uma for an explanation but she was looking at her feet.  
"True love's kiss." Ben grinned  
"True love's what now?" Harry exclaimed  
"I..." Uma began, Harry looking at her expectantly, "I kissed you Harry. I performed true love's kiss on you." Uma finally got out, looking at Harry deep into his sky blue eyes for a reply; and Uma got one. 

Harry clasped Uma's hand and pulled her in.  
"Well if ya don't mind me, Captain, love." Harry smiled, and for once so did Uma, "I'd love to do it again." he said, pulling Uma in for another heart stopping kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work so I'd love any criticism or what went wells


End file.
